marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystique (Earth-90089)
Mystique (born: Raven Darkhölme) is a mutant with the ability to shapeshift into anyone and also copy their voice. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers= *'Shape-Shifting' - Mystique can alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another persons retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voice-prints. She can also make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than herself, though she will not weigh as much as the real person does. Her abilities allow her to alter the color and texture of her body, allowing her to mimic artificial materials, such as clothing. **'Decelerated Aging' - Her metamorphic powers & low-level healing factor have retarded the degenerative effects of her ageing process, allowing her to biologically stay as a teenager or young adult while being 40-60 years old. **'Regenerative Healing Factor' - While not at a superhuman rate, Mystique is slowly able to heal herself. When Wolverine stabbed her with his claws in X-Men (film), she became unconscious but the open wounds were seen healing themselves. She was also able to shape-shift into someone else while laying on the floor when the guards came. Depending on the severity of the wound, it may take longer to heal and even leave behind a scar. For example, in X2: X-Men United Wolverine was able to identify Mystique based on the scars that he caused on her. Another example is in X-Men: Days of Future Past, Mystique had to seek medical care for serious wound caused by Magneto after he shot her and made the bullet travel along her leg. She was still limping from the injury long after, but could still move with her enhanced agility and speed. Mystique's healing rate is still low-level superhuman, therefore she can die from fatal wounds. **'Superhuman Agility' - As a part of her mutation, Mystique possesses the extreme flexibility and agility. She was able to move her handcuffed arms from behind her back to her front, unlock clamps on her hands or strangle someone by using only her foot. She also kept her extreme agility despite her limping due to a fresh bullet wound in her leg. |-| Abilities= *'Acrobatic Skill' - Mystique has supernatural bodily awareness and control. This allows her to perform all kinds of leaps and spinning jumps/kicks with incredible precision. She can also slide over the floor at high speed and was even able to climb a pipe while being upside down with just her arms. *'Expert Combatant' - Mystique is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to take out multiple guards with her enhanced agile moves. Her speed and body control allow her to move with acrobatic precision to avoid getting shot while quickly taking out multiple armed soldiers. While fighting Wolverine, she used her agility to dodge most of his moves, knocking him down multiple times. Even at close range, she was able to easily dodge his strikes and landing multiple strikes to his head, groin and stomach. The only reason she was not able to finish Wolverine, was because of his healing ability and adamantium skeleton. She did not demonstrate any combat prowess or martial arts skill in First Class, thus, it is likely she trained rigorously under Azazel who was the only mutant martial artist from the Brotherhood at the time. *'Expert Infiltration' - Using her gift and planning Mystique can infiltrate anywhere. She has infiltrated the X-Men, The White House, military camps and much more. *'Multilingual' - Mystique is fluent in several languages - her native English, as well as German, French, Spanish, and Vietnamese. *'Skilled Leader' - Mystique has shown to be a very capable leader. She was able to effectively lead the X-Men in the battle against Apocalypse. |-| Weaknesses= *'Appearance Limitation' - Although she can maintain the form of a person in terms of height, weight, and build indefinitely, the longer that she maintains the form, the greater the strain she feels. If she stays in a particular form for a long time, her eyes briefly turn yellow, potentially revealing her identity. She also cannot copy other mutants' powers. For example, when she fought Wolverine in X-Men, she assumed his form and fought him claw to claw, only to have her claws hacked off (as they were made of flesh, not adamantium). The only reason her false claws did not break immediately was due to her shape-shifting allowing her to change her texture, to the point where she could be in a blade lock with Wolverine's claws until he hit them hard enough to break them. *'Inability to Change Body Scent' - Although she can change her appearance, she can not change her body scent. During her fight against Wolverine in'' X-Men, Mystique attempted to fool him by sneaking up on him while disguised as his team mate Storm. However, Wolverine sniffed the air and recognized Mystique's scent. He then promptly stabbed and critically wounded her, catching her completely off guard. *'Inability to Mimic Personalities and Memories''' - Mystique can not copy memories of the person she turns into. She can only partially imitate someone's personality and attitude, allowing perceptive enemies to see through her disguise. *'Mutant Gene Detector' - Trask built a handheld device that was able to detect those who possess the X-Gene, it detected Mystique when she was disguised in the room. Category:X-Men Category:Shape-Shifting Category:X-Men (Earth-90089) Category:Female Characters Category:Apparently female Characters Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Skin Category:Vigilantes Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants members Category:Marvellous Studios Category:Super Reflexes Category:Martial Artists Category:Healing Factor Category:Living Characters Category:Immortality